Not Alone
by Alex Seville
Summary: Me,The Chipmunks,and the Chipettes.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: My Life

***I don't own any part of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise***

_**(And yes, this is the CGI version, not the cartoon. Also, I have nothing against the cartoon version)**_

"Ugh, I hate doing this stuff." I groaned, head hanging over book report.

"Alex!" My mom called from downstairs

"Yes?"

"Come down here."

"Is it important? I'm doing a book report."

"Well if you want to call this man back later then, no, it's not important."

"Man? What's his name?"

"I think it was, Dave Seville or something like that."

'Dave Seville, never heard of him. Oh well, it's better than doing this book report' I thought. "Coming."

I hop down the stairs and find mom in the living room, phone in hand. I reach up and take it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, your mom told me. Anyway, how you'd like to meet Alvin and the Chipmunks along with the Chipettes"

"The who?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Never heard of them, are they a band mocking chipmunks or something?"

"They are chipmunks, Alex."

"Wait, so I'm not the only one!" I almost shouted, grinning ear to ear.

"Nope."

"Wait, why are you asking me if I want to see them? What about one of their fans?"

"Well, I heard there was another chipmunk living close to our area, so I looked into it."

"Oh, well, cool. So when do you want me to be over there?"

"Whenever you get here is fine."

"Alright, well see you then Dave."

"Bye Alex."

I hung up and say mom giving me a look that could kill.

"What did you just agree to Alex?"

"Dave said he knows some other chipmunks close to us."

"And?"

"And he asked me if I wanted to come see them."

"So, do you expect me to drop everything and take you to go see them?" She crossed her arms.

"Please?" I give her my famous "puppy dog" eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Fine, just behave."

"Don't I always?"

Later that day, we called Dave again and asked where we need to go and he told us exactly. We got some clothes packed. I looked in my mirror and looked over myself. My green eyes were bright and my dark brown coat made my eyes stand out.

"Jeez, I'm so different than the chipmunks I've seen."

I pack the rest of the things I need and get in the car along with my mom. We drove about 4 hours to where Dave specified and finally arrived.

_***Sorry that this is so short, it's just a start***_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: New Beginnings

***I don't own any part of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise***

_**(And yes, this is the CGI version, not the cartoon. Also, I have nothing against the cartoon version. **__**Alex is a guy.**__**)**_

We got out and walk to the door. My mom knocks and we wait, then from inside we heard, "Coming."

The door opened to a man with black hair and a kind smiles, he looked as if he just got out of bed though.

"Ah, Alex, You made it." Dave said opening the door wider, motioning us in.

After I enter, mom goes and gets our things. I start to look around and notice all the awards on shelves.

"Wow, are those trophies all their's?" I ask Dave.

"Every last one."

"Wow."

My mom came in with our things.

"Need help, Mom?"

"No, I've got it. Where do I put them, Dave?"

"Uh, well, actually, I just wanted Alex here."

"Oh, I see." Mom said with a little annoyance in her voice. "I guess I'll set Alex's stuff here and leave so he can get acquainted."

Mom puts down my stuff and goes back to the car with her things, puts them in and drives off. I was in shock at how fast this happened, I didn't even blink.

"Alex, are you okay?" Dave asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah, just fine."

"Hey, Dave, who are you talking to?" A voice from down the hallway asked.

"Oh, Simon, get the others, I want you to meet someone."

"Alright."

I look at Dave, confused. "Simon?"

"He's one of my kids. Well, now they are."

"How many do you have?"

"Six."

"Six? Six other chipmunks?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"That's awesome!"

Just then, I heard footsteps coming down the hall, then two faces pop around the corner and see me. "Who is he?" They both say in unison.

"Eleanor, Theodore, this is Alex."

The two chipmunks, both oddly wearing shades if green, come over and look at me.

"You're a chipmunk?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah."

"But you're fur is so dark." Eleanor stated.

"I know, I don't know where that came from."

They both look me over. Suddenly Theodore come up to me and extends his paw. "I'm Theodore."

"I know, I heard Dave." I said, shaking his hand.

Eleanor waves. "So you know my name then too."

"Yup." I smile. "I heard there were six of you, where are the others?"

"Their coming, their just slow." Just as Eleanor said that, four other chipmunks came out.

"Who's the dude?" The one wearing red asked.

"Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette, this is Alex."

"Sup bro." Alvin said crossing his arms.

"Hi." Brittany waved.

"Hello." Simon said, pushing up his glasses.

"Um,Hi." Jeanette said, hiding slightly behind Simon.

"Hey guys." I smile at them.

"So, Alex, you'll sleep in the boys room, alright?"

"Hey! We never agreed to that!" Alvin shouted.

"Alvin, just let him sleep in our room, it's only fair. He has no other place to sleep."

Alvin growls slightly and stomps off to their room.

"Uh,sorry about causing trouble guys." I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"No, it's not you Alex, it's Alvin." Dave said, walking to their room.

"Sorry about this Alex, this must not be the best first impression." Simon said, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. I've seen much worse."Dave comes back with Alvin.

"Alex, take your stuff into their room."

I hurriedly get my things and rush into the room and hide them under the spare bed (the only bed that isn't bunk),then rush back.

"There."

"Good, and Alvin, it's just a room."

"Still."

"Alvin, just calm down." Theodore said, giving Alvin "puppy dog" eyes.

"Oh, alright." He smiled.

"Thanks." Theodore hugged Alvin.

"Hey, Theo, where's mine?" Eleanor asked, opening her arms.

Theodore smiled and rushed to give her a hug.

Jeanette and Brittany giggled at that.

"Anyway, who's hungry?" Dave asked, trying to get things moving for my first night.

We all raised our hands."Good, what do you guys what?"

"Pizza." Alvin almost shouted.

"Chinese." Theodore and Eleanor said in unison.

"I don't care." Simon shrugged.

"Us either." Brittany and Jeanette stated.

"Alex, what about you?" Dave asked.

"Anything's fine with me."

"Well, Chinese it is then."

Dave picks up the phone and orders. The rest of us sit on the couch and flip on the T.V.

"So, Alex, how long are you staying?" Brittany asked.

"You gotta ask Dave. It's up to him."

"Dave? How long is Alex going to be here?"

Dave looks up at Brittany. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"Oh, well, however long he wants."

"I was thinking he could come to our school."

My eyes widen. "W-What?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun."

Dave looks as if he's thinking. "Why don't we call the school tomorrow for Alex?"

Everyone looked at Dave in utter shock.

"Really?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes really."

We all laugh slightly in excitement for what may happen.

Our food finally gets here. We eat, clean up, and head to bed. My thoughts are racing about the day to come.

***Review please, it'll help a lot***


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: First Day of School

***I don't own any part of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise***

**(Sorry for the long wait, school started and well, you get the picture.)**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and my eyes shot open.

"Bacon?! For breakfast?!"

I ran downstairs as fast as four legs could carry me and into the kitchen where the smell of bacon was so thick, you could almost float in it.

"Ah, Alex, you're up." Dave said, grinning over the hot stove.

"Is that bacon?" I asked, my mouth watering.

"Yup, are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah." I exclaimed, hopping up into one of the chairs.

"Good." Dave chuckled at my eagerness as he scooped out the sizzling bacon and put it on a plate. "The bacon's done."

As I waited eagerly for the bacon, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Alvin, Simon, Theo, did you guys smell the bacon too?" Dave asked, looking down at his three sons.

Alvin looked up at Dave, sleepily. "No, but Theodore did."

Theodore licked his lips. "Sure did."

Simon chuckled. "That's Theo for you, has the nose of a blood hound."

Dave set the bacon down on the table as the trio of brothers got up into their seats.

I looked over at Alvin and grinned. "Not a morning person I see."

He glared at me. "Don't push your luck Alex."

I shrugged and took a piece of bacon. Theodore was stuffing his cheeks with bacon.

I heard a voice from the top of the stairs call out to Dave. "Is that greasy bacon I smell? For breakfast? On a school day?"

"Yes Brittany, and you can have some fruit if you want, just come down and get ready to leave." Dave told her then looked at me. "Don't worry Alex, I called ahead and also told your mother. You're all in the clear."

"So I'm going to school with them?"

Dave grinned from ear to ear. "Yessiry."

" Great."

After we finished eating, we got all of our things ready and started off to school. I had no idea of what was coming my way.

***Review please and sorry for the shortness. Blame school***


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Ch.3.5: First Day of School Cont.

***I don't own any part of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise***

When we arrived at school, I was in awe. Their school was HUGE!

Simon looked over at me and laughed. "Pretty big, huh?"

"Uh, yeah!" I exclaimed, eyes as wide as silver dollars.

"We all felt that way too, when we first got here." Simon said, patting my back.

After Dave dropped us of at the front door, we all walked in. As soon as we were in, I was already getting some stares and "Aw" s. Simon took me to the principal's office to get my schedule.

"Just be aware Alex, our principal is, well, a chipmunk fan girl." Simon said with a serious tone.

"How bad?"

"She has a tattoo." I shivered at that, imagining a tattoo shaped as a chipmunk.

We both walked into the principal's office, seeing another student already in there. As soon as Simon saw that student's face, he growled.

"What's wrong Simon?"

"That's Ryan. He's the school bully, well, mostly to us." Simon said through gritted teeth.

"Oh."

Ryan heard Simon and I talking, looked over at us and grinned. "Well look at that, a newbie."

Simon put me behind him. "Stay away from him Ryan, or you'll have some more problems in your life."

Ryan glared at Simon. "What are you and your rat friends going to do? Nibble my toes to death?"

Just then the principal slammed her hand on her desk. "Enough! Ryan, leave now." Ryan got up and left, still glaring at Simon and I. "So, I see you've meet one of our, more violent students. Anyway, welcome to East Westman High School, Alex."

"Thank you. I think."

She smiled and gave me a piece of paper. "I hope your first day is great Alex."

I started to walk out with Simon. "Thanks." As soon as we weren't in hearing distance of the principal, I looked back at Simon. "She seemed fine to me."

"Trust me Alex, you haven't seen anything at all yet."

After we leave, Simon helps me find my first class. As soon as I walk in, the teacher stops me.

"Class, this is our new student." She said motioning to me.

Everyone looked at me and started asking me questions.

"Class! Please! Let Alex find his seat." Everyone groaned slightly and stopped talking.

I took this chance to find my seat. I see an empty seat next to a girl who is, well, let's just say, very, very, very nerdy. I sit down and she look over at me. "Hi." She whispered, blushing.

"Hey." I grin slightly.

She giggles. "You're such a cute little chipmunk."

I roll my eyes. "I'm only a chipmunk, it's no big deal."

At that she decided to leave me alone. The rest of the class went by quickly. When the bell rung, I got up and went to try and find Simon again. I felt like I was being followed and as I looked back, I saw Ryan walking behind me. My eyes widen and I start running, but so does he.

"Come back here rat!" Ryan shouted, following me closely behind.

I looked for routes of escape, but found none. I was suddenly stopped by a hand being wrapped around my torso.

"Gottcha rat."

***Please review***


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Getting the "Horns"

***I don't own any part of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise***

"Hm, I wonder what I should do with you." Ryan said through clenched teeth.

I look up at with puppy dog / scared outta my mind eyes. "Putting me down maybe?"

Ryan gripped me tighter. "How about I drown you?"

My eyes widened. "DROWN ME?!" He covered my mouth and ran to the boy's bathroom. Once we were there, he kicked open a stall and flipped up the lid.

"Get ready to take a swim, rat!" Ryan said, grinning.

He throws me into the toilet and pulls the flush nob. The water starts to fill the bowl, stage one of the flushing process. I try to reach up and grab onto the edge, but my paws keep sliding off. Just then another paw comes down. Just when the water starts to go down, I grab the paw and pull myself out onto the edge. I look over and see Simon.

"Simon? How did you find me?"

"I didn't, Theo did. He saw Ryan running after you and tried to catch up with him. Since I'm slightly faster than him, I got to you first."

I look out past the stall doors to see Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeanette standing there.

Theodore looks me over. "Are you alright Alex? I don't really see anything wrong with you other than you being wet."

My eyes are now looking more scared like. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken."

Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette all look concerned while Alvin and Brittany couldn't probably care less.

"Anyway, let's get you dried off." Simon said, handing me a couple paper towels.

After drying myself and my clothes off, I find my next class. Being 45 minutes late, as soon as I walk into the classroom, the teacher looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"Mr. Young, this is not the best first impression of you."

I grow slightly angry at that and end up growling.

The teacher's eyes widen. "Mr. Young?"

"What?"

"Did you just growl at me?"

I start walking to my seat, while doing that I say to him. "Yeah, but I'm not in a good mood. So fuck off." Then I sit down and he tries to get on with class.

**Skipping to the end of the school day, since I'm lazy and it would be nothing but me droning on and on.**

Dave came to pick us up.

"How was school today guys?"

I only sit there, arms crossed while everyone else explains their day.

"I got an A+ on my science test." Simon told Dave proudly.

"Again." Alvin added, earning a glare from Simon.

"I am the Captain of the Cheerleading team." Brittany squealed.

"Again." Alvin added.

"Alvin, please stop that. It's annoying everyone." Simon told Alvin, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, my day has just been boring."

"Alex, how was your day?" Dave asked looking through the rear-view mirror.

I managed to grumble out a response. "I don't want to talk about it."

Theodore looked over at me, then to Dave. "He was thrown into a toilet."

Dave's eyes widen. "By who?"

"No one Dave, don't worry about it. Really, I'm fine." I gave Dave a reassuring look.

"Alright."

After driving 15 minutes more, we were finally home. We walk in, but as soon as we do, the phone rings. Dave answers it.

Dave called out to me. "Alex, it's for you."

I walk over and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alex Young?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"I have some news about your mother, Alex."

My eyes widen at the news I hear and I fall to my knees after hanging up.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dave asks me, concerned.

Tears are falling from my face now. "M-My mom is dead."

***Review please***


End file.
